


Henry's Back

by ravensfan2003



Series: Reverse VH [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Reunion, Trans Male Character, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensfan2003/pseuds/ravensfan2003
Summary: Charles is reunited with Henry
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Series: Reverse VH [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960459
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Henry's Back

It has been 2 months since Henry's untimely ending.

Charles flies alone in his helicopter, not really feeling the best. It didn't feel the same without Henry.

He takes a drag on his cigarette, reminiscing of when he was around. He was so electrifying, so fun... He loved Henry.

Fuck, he's now crying. He wipes the tears from his eyes with his jacket sleeve.

He arrived where he was planning to go, some city in Michigan. A hellhole.

Unloading the cargo from the military helicopter at the Base, he noticed someone who looked strangely like Henry. Really similar.

Could it be...

"Is your name Henry?" Charles exclaimed.

"Uhh... my name's not Henry, name's Juan." replied the man in a voice way deeper than Charles' deceased husband.

Charles walked away, with an angry expression, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry that my names not Henry, weirdo."

Charles decided to instead walk around the city a bit. Find a bar or something. 

This place is a dump. There's a few sex workers, and a pimp. Drug dealer. Dollar Tree in an old church with what appears to be a gang in front of it. 

Yeah no, he wanted to get out of here. Like, now.

While he was walking away, he saw somebody who looked a lot like henr- oh nevermind.

"CHARLES?"

"HENRY!"

They both sobbed really hard and loudly and hugged each other tightly. 

"CHARLES, HOW DID YOU-"

"HENRY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

They both started kissing each other. And everyone clapped. The Dollar Tree gang. The sex workers. The Pimp. The Drug dealer. Even the man jerking off on the sidewalk clapped. 

"AAAAAA CHARLES, I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO, HENRY!"

"DON'T EVER LET ME GO!"

Henry and Charles are stargazing.

"So then you were like 'It was the greates-', and then you blew up."

"I saved your life?"

"You did, and I was never the same after that."

"Ah."

Charles takes out a lighter and smokes a cigarette.

"You took up smoking?"

"Yeah, I got so stressed, and I needed something to make me feel better."

"But you don't need it now that I'm alive."

"Oh? Well then when we get home, I'll quit."

"Good."

They both look up at the night and Charles saw a star in the sky. 

“Wow, to think that could've been me"

“Yeah I know, right? Thank god we didn't go-"

Charles wakes up in a chamber. He had apparently passed out on the floor.

He looked around, didn't see Henry. Was it all a dream?

Where is he anyway? Wait... oh god. He was in the escape pod.

In terror, Charles turned on his headset. It was banged up, so the sound barely worked. It didn't pick up anything, just static.

Just static, and the loud, pained sobs of Charles, alone in space.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL TROLLED! ITS ANGST!


End file.
